ATRAPADO EN LA ZONA ROJA
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: Por culpa de una apuesta, Harry termina desempeñando un trabajo indecoroso para pagar la boda de su cuñado Ron. Al mismo tiempo, los Malfoy deciden que un trabajo ayudará a forjar el carácter y el sentido de responsabilidad de su consentido hijo Draco. ¿En qué enredos se verán involucrados ambos jóvenes a fin de cumplir las expectativas de sus familiares?
1. ¿Apostamos?

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y etcéteras. La autora de este fanfiction se sirve de los nombres propios así como de los personajes, los símbolos y elementos relacionados con dicha marca sin que con ello quiera beneficiarse económicamente. Su único pretexto para escribir esta historia es la satisfacción propia y el amor al arte.

_**Nota:**_ Este fan fic es la precuela de _La luna de miel de Ron y Hermione_, aunque no hace falta leer este para entender el otro y viceversa. Encontrarán que aquí hay muchos personajes que debieran estar muertos en lugar de andar rondando por ahí. No voy a dar ningún pretexto para justificar su existencia, su presencia se debe simplemente a que escribí este fic hace eones, mucho antes de que Rowling se dignara en publicar _La orden del Fénix_. Ignoraba el verdadero destino que la autora auguraba para sus personajes, pues, y aunque soy acérrima enemiga de hacer rondar por las páginas de los fics gente que debiera estar muerta, esta vez voy a hacer una excepción. Adaptar todo el trabajo que ya hice para que coincida con el final de la saga me da flojera, la verdad: tendrá que modificar todo el argumento; si acaso, tomaré en cuenta uno que otro hecho que me convenga y sirva para enriquecer la historia. Si todo esto no les molesta, están cordialmente invitados a leer el fic, tal vez lo encuentren divertido.

* * *

**ATRAPADO EN LA ZONA ROJA**

_**Por Fabiola Brambila**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

_¿Apostamos?_

* * *

Harry Potter, de veintiún años, se levantó el ala del sombrero para leer sin problemas el letrero destartalado del Caldero Chorreante. Como hacía un calor tremendo en la calle, no perdió el tiempo en ingresar al lúgubre, pero fresco, recinto del bar.

Detrás de la barra, Tom, el cantinero, lo saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza en cuanto lo vio entrar. Harry respondió al saludo y le pidió una cerveza de mantequilla mientras su vista recorría las mesas en busca de rostros conocidos. De inmediato, distinguió al fondo el par de cabezas pelirrojas de los hermanos Weasley, y al acercarse, constató que se trataban de Percy y Fred. Los hermanos se levantaron en cuanto los llamó y lo saludaron efusivamente, tan contentos de verlo como él a ellos.

—Ron está retrasado —dijo contrariado Percy, a manera de disculpa.

Ron, su cuñado y amigo de toda la vida, los había citado en el bar unos días antes, anunciando con bombo y platillos que tenía algo muy importante qué revelarles. A Harry no le extrañaba que Ron estuviera retrasado, el punto fuerte de su amigo nunca fue la consideración hacia los demás; en cambio, sentía más curiosidad por saber en dónde se encontraba George, el gemelo de Fred. Él y Fred siempre estaban juntos, y por ello resultaba extraño ver a uno sin el otro.

Tom dejó la cerveza de mantequilla destapada sobre la mesa y Harry tomó asiento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por George, Ron apareció intempestivamente. El joven se desplomó ruidosamente sobre una de las sillas, le sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo a Percy y se enjuagó el sudor de la frente con él.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Dijiste que a las tres! —estalló Percy, que no soportaba las impuntualidades.

—Sí, pero no especificó tres a las qué, ¿verdad Ron? —intervino Fred, guiñándole un ojo a su sudoroso hermano.

Percy chistó con fastidio. Odiaba que lo contradijeran cuando intentaba meter en cintura a los que caían en falta.

—Perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo —dijo Ron con la intención de evitar que Percy se pusiera más fastidioso. Lamentablemente, el chico cometió la imprudencia de regresarle su pañuelo, otrora bien planchado, a manera de una bola arrugada y húmeda. Percy miró la pelotita con repugnancia.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí —interrumpió Harry para desviar la atención de la inminente disputa—. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirnos?

Ron volvía a sudar. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa, evidentemente nervioso.

—Bueno, eh… yooo…

—¿Sucedió algo malo, Ron? —preguntó Percy dejando de lado su petulancia para asumir el correcto papel de preocupado hermano mayor que la situación exigía.

—No, nada de eso.

—¿Volvieron a pelear Hermione y tú, Ron? —sugirió Fred, quien estaba al tanto de las perseverantes discusiones de la pareja.

—No… —Ron titubeó—. Bueno, sí se trata de algo sobre Hermione y yo, pero no peleamos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —presionó Harry, harto de tanto misterio.

—¡Hey! Miren, George no ha llegado ¿Por qué no lo esperamos para que él también se entere y nos evitamos dobles explicaciones?

De inmediato, la sonrisa de Fred se demudó en una mueca de ira.

—¿Cómo? —Fred miró a Ron con incredulidad —¡¿Invitaste a ese naco también?!

Harry paró oreja, sorprendido de la reacción del gemelo.

—Sí —dijo seriamente Ron mirando a Fred fijamente. Harry tomó del marcado énfasis de la respuesta—. Resulta que George también es mi hermano y quiero que esté al tanto de lo que me pasa.

Fred se puso tieso y le dedicó a Ron un mohín extraño, mezcla de decepción y dolor.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —estalló, haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Te pregunté si George no iba a venir y me juraste que no. ¡Has traicionado mi confianza!

—Vamos, Fred, no es para tanto —quiso conciliar Percy.

—¡Cállate, alcahuete cuatro ojos, tú bien que chillas cuando te la aplica este idiota! —Fred se levantó de la silla con estrépito—. ¡Yo me largo!

Fred se dio la vuelta para cumplir su amenaza y chocó de narices contra su clon. Ambos mellizos gimieron de dolor en el mismo decibel y se sobaron la zona adolorida con gesto idéntico. Al darse cuenta de que la persona contra la que habían chocado los arremedaba, los chicos levantaron la vista y se vieron. Los dos fruncieron el ceño simultáneamente, cruzaron los brazos y desviaron la mirada mientras dejaban escapar un sonoro «¡jump!» de desprecio.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos, ¿verdad? —Percy hacía esfuerzos por sonar simpático—. Ahora sí, Ron ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos?

—Sí, Ron ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —apoyó Harry. No tenía idea de por qué Fred y George estaban peleados, pero la forzada situación no pintaba para acabar en nada bueno.

Intimidado por la creciente intranquilidad de los presentes, Ron tuvo que tomar un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla de Harry para darse valor.

—Está bien —respiró profundamente—. Quiero decirles que…

Calló al darse cuenta de que Percy y Harry inclinaban el torso hacia a él y de que Fred y George estaban muy al pendiente de lo que iba a decir a pesar de su profundo enfado. Ron ensanchó la sonrisa, satisfecho de ser el centro de atención.

—Quiero decirles que… Hermione y yo…—Ron alargó la "o", haciendo pausa dramática.

—¡Vamos, Ron, dilo ya! —renegó Harry dándose cuenta de que su amigo pretendía alargar el momento. Para su desgracia, los gemelos lo interrumpieron, contribuyendo sin darse cuenta con el teatro que quería montar su hermano.

—¿Rompieron? —insinuó Fred, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Tuvieron relaciones al fin? —propuso George, con un deje de picardía.

—¿O fueron a una orgia y no nos invitaron? —no pudo evitar complementar Fred.

George estalló en carcajadas y una súbita e inconsciente sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Fred. Pero de pronto, George pareció recordar que odiaba a su gemelo, porque su risa sincera se tornó en una exagerada y fingida.

—Ja, ja, ja ¡Tan vulgar como siempre, Fred! —espetó con sarcasmo acompañando sus palabras de unas potentes palmadas que cayeron como bombas en el hombro de su mellizo—. Sigue así, hermano, y te juro que llegaras, muy, pero que muuuy lejos.

Fred lo miró con los ojos vueltos dos rendijas, ya sin atisbos de su sonrisa.

—Okey, pues no es nada de eso —declaró al fin Ron con un deje de reprobación en el rostro, pues los comentarios de los gemelos no le habían caído en gracia—. Lo que pasa es que… —por un momento, el pelirrojo pareció hincharse de felicidad —¡Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos!

Ron mantuvo la sonrisa y abrió los brazos a la espera de los abrazos, las palmadas y las felicitaciones que vendrían a continuación. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, sus oyentes se quedaron estáticos, con un gesto atónito plasmado en sus rostros. Al ver que la sonrisa de su amigo titubeaba, Harry sacudió la cabeza y se animó a decir:

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —la sonrisa de Ron se borró del todo—. No, ¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo tan delicado como eso? ¡Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos! —Miró desesperado a Harry, buscando su aprobación—. ¿No me crees, Harry?

—Bu… bu… bueno, es que Hermione y tú no han dejado de pelear desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts —Harry se rascaba la cabeza, como si buscara desesperadamente entre su espesa pelambrera una idea que lo sacara del aprieto. Lamentablemente no la encontró. Suspirando con pesadumbre porque sabía que lo que iba a decir heriría a Ron, soltó con sinceridad: —La verdad, me pareció increíble que aceptara ser tu novia, y aún me lo pareció más que pasaran tantos años y no hayan acabado rompiendo —Ron hizo una mueca de dolor y Harry se apresuró a justificarse—. ¡Es que es verdad, Ron! Por todo se contradicen: ella dice blanco y tu negro. Es toda una proeza que hayan llegado a esta decisión.

—Harry dice la verdad —convino Percy con voz grave, al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna—. El matrimonio no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Hace falta más que amor si piensas compartir toda tu vida con alguien. Y si Hermione y tú no comparten nada en común, ¿cómo piensas hacer que lo tuyo con ella dure?

—¡Qué horror! —La mirada de Fred se perdió en un punto del techo—. Si yo tuviera que pelear todos los días con una mujer, acabaría en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

Ron estaba abatido, su barbilla cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho.

—Pero… es la verdad ¡Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos! ¿Por qué creen que no podamos casarnos? Yo amo a Hermione.

—No dudamos que la ames —señaló Harry—. Ni tampoco creemos que no puedan casarse. Lo que decimos, es que no durarán mucho tiempo casados y que van a acabar lastimándose mutuamente. Piénsalo, Ron.

Ron miró a uno y otro rostro, desesperado y con los ojos rozados.

—¡Ya déjenlo! —George rodeó los hombros de su hermano con el brazo y le dio un apretón—. No les hagas caso, Ron. Lo que pasa es que te tienen envidia ¿Verdad, Harry?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—Sí, Harry ¿Me tienes envidia? —Ron achicó los ojos en una mirada inquisitiva —¿Crees que tú y Ginny son los únicos capaces de mantener un matrimonio feliz?

Harry estaba sorprendido del giro que había dado la conversación.

—No… yo… ¡Yo no dije eso!

Ron lo miraba fijamente sin cambiar su gesto suspicaz. Lentamente, Harry lo vio pasarse la lengua por el labio superior.

—Hagamos una apuesta para ver quién tiene la razón —concluyó el pelirrojo —¿Qué dices, _amigo_?

El tono recriminatorio hizo reír a Harry con nerviosismo. Enseguida se arrepintió de ello al ver a Ron acentuar su mohín. Conociéndolo, el muy tonto acabaría acusándolo de burlarse de él.

—Yo no hago apuestas —replicó finalmente.

—¿Por qué no? —siseó Ron —¿Tanto miedo tiene el Gran Harry de que el mundo se entere de que su deducción sobre el futuro de mi matrimonio resultó errónea? ¿Es eso, Oh, Gran Auror Que Nunca Se Equivoca En Su Juicio Sobre Las Mentes Criminales?

—No —refutó Harry—, tengo miedo de que la gente me tache de inmaduro cuando se entere de que yo me presto a hacer apuestas tan estúpidas.

Enfadado, Harry se caló el sombrero y dejó el importe exacto de su cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para largarse del sitio, Ron agregó:

—Pues yo seré un estúpido inmaduro, pero tú… —rió despectivo —tú eres una gallina.

La cara de Harry se tornó de un rojo intenso. Ron, menos que nadie, era quién para llamarle gallina. El muy idiota sabía cada uno de los pormenores de su pasado, de cómo su vida había sido amenazada innumerables veces desde que había aprendido apenas a caminar; de los años que se vio obligado a soportar a unos parientes abominables sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto… Ron había compartido más de una de esas vivencias con él y sabía que siempre había hecho frente a sus problemas, completamente consciente de las consecuencias. ¿Gallina? ¡Jamás! Esa era una difamación que no le perdonaba a nadie… ¡Mucho menos a él!

—Nunca más… —Harry giró amenazante y señaló a Ron con un índice rígido a causa de la furia contenida —Nunca más… vuelvas a llamarme… gallina.

El pelirrojo sonrió socarronamente y Harry se vio en la necesidad de reprimir el impulso que le ordenaba retraer el índice hasta su puño y, luego, descargar este sobre la cara de Ron.

—Bueno, pues entonces pruébalo… prueba que no eres una gallina y apuesta.

—¡Esta bien! —estalló Harry, sacudiendo la mano que le cosquilleaba por tirar unos cuantos dientes —¿De qué trata tu chingadera?

—Yo apuesto —dijo Ron ensanchando el pecho —que voy a casarme con Hermione.

Esta vez fue Harry quién se rió con acritud.

—Igual que pasa en el trabajo, tu sola palabra no vale —apuntó el trigueño con desdén, refiriéndose al trabajo que ambos desempeñaban como aurores, cazando magos tenebrosos—. Debes de presentar pruebas antes de confirmar algo.

—Okey, okey. Tú mismo interrogarás a Hermione.

—¡Ja! Es tu cómplice. Te pondrás de acuerdo con ella, o ya lo hiciste, para que las declaraciones coincidan. Así no tiene chiste; será muy fácil que te ganes el dinero.

—¿Quién habló de dinero? —Ron alzó una ceja—. Esto es un reto, Harry. Además, si tú afirmas que Hermione y yo siempre nos contradecimos, ¿por qué no habría de pasar esta vez? Tú la conoces, Harry; sabes bien que ella jamás accedería a mentir en mi provecho. Hazlo, Harry, pregúntale ¿O acaso… eres una gallina?

—¡No soy ningún gallina! Es más —ansioso, Harry empezó a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su saco—, voy a llamarle ahora mismo para que no puedas hacer trampa.

—Qué desconfiado.

Al fin Harry sacó un celular: extraño e innecesario artilugio en un mundo de magos. Sin embargo, las circunstancias actuales de Harry y su pareja excusaban al joven de su uso, ya que de momento residía en un barrio muggle en lugar de su residencia habitual en el valle de Godric. Como Harry había aprendido de su convivencia con su tía Petunia, lo mejor que podías hacer para pasar desapercibido y gozar de relativa intimidad en un barrio de muggles chismosos era evitar concienzudamente cualquier cosa que te hiciera sobresalir y parecer mínimamente interesante.

Sabía que Hermione se había mudado de la casa de sus padres porque su trabajo en pro de los derechos de los elfos domésticos la obligaba a viajar mucho; pero le guiaba un presentimiento y acabó marcando el viejo número de los Granger. Una voz de mujer atendió su llamada.

—_¿Diga?_

—¿Hermione? Soy yo.

—_¿Harry? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien — repuso distraídamente, ansioso por pasar al grano—. Oye, Hermione, tengo que preguntarte algo.

—_Sí, Harry ¿Dime?_

—¿Es verdad que Ron te pidió matrimonio?

—_¿Qué? Ah, ya se los dijo_ —la voz de Hermione sonaba desaprobadora, pero resignada—. _Le dije que lo apropiado era reunir a toda la familia para hacer el anuncio formal, pero creo que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de correr_ _con el chisme a sus amigos, ¿verdad? Bueno, no importa, yo también me moría de ganas de ir con mis amigas para compartirles la noticia_ —Hermione rió un poco apenada por confesar la falta no concretada _—¡Ay, Ron es tan lindo!_ —agregó melosamente—. _Recuerdo el día en que me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo casi me desmayaba de la emoción y…_

—Sí, Hermione, ya me contaste esa historia como quince veces en lo que va del año —cortó Harry—. Gracias.

Harry colgó y guardó su celular.

—¿Y bien? —Ron esperaba apremiante su respuesta.

—Está bien —suspiró Harry, poco dispuesto a alargar esa absurda circunstancia—, tú ganaste. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Puedes pagar los gastos de la boda, si quieres, que son 75, 547 galeones con 11 sickles y 9 knuts, sin incluir el vestido.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos sus oyentes, con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de las orbitas.

—¡Ja! Te la creíste. Era broma, tonto; ya te había dicho que esto no era de dinero. ¿Crees que embaucaría a mi mejor amigo con gasto semejante?

El alivio de Harry duró poco, porque lo siguiente que dijo Ron le hizo preferir haber pagado la boda.

—Lo que quiero es que trabajes una semana para mí en un centro nocturno. Serás un bailarín exótico.

Hubo revuelo en la mesa. Exclamaciones de indignación y sorpresa se levantaron a la par. Harry tuvo que sentarse de nuevo derribado por un soponcio. Los gemelos gritaban entusiasmados mezclando orgullo y admiración ante la iniciativa del hermano menor. Y Percy exigía, en nombre de la decencia y las buenas costumbres, que Ron le revelara desde cuándo dirigía ese negocio de mala muerte.

—No es mi negocio, es de un muggle llamado Piere. Gano poco en el trabajo y tuve que conseguirme otro para alcanzar a pagar los gastos. Lo malo es que es un trabajo de turno completo y acabaría durmiéndome durante la jornada. Yo no puedo con los dos.

—Ajá, y por eso decidiste que Harry, que está de _vagaciones_, era ideal para suplirte en uno —concluyó Fred sujetándose la perilla—. Muy astuto, Ron. Muy astuto.

De pronto, Harry tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Ron lo había manipulado. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Las deudas de juego eran deudas de honor.

—¿No puedo ser mesero? —dijo de todas maneras, sintiendo que se le retorcía el estómago.

Ron lo miró fijo, alzando las cejas.

—¿Vas a faltar a tu palabra, Harry?

—No, no es eso, sólo que… ¡Es… es que yo no sé bailar! Y… y… ¿Qué pasa si Ginny se entera, eh?

—Tranquilo, Harry —repuso Fred —, basta con que muevas el tambache un poco enfrente de las señoras y que interactúes con ellas para que no se aburran. En cuanto a Ginny… bueno, le compartes el numerito —Fred le guiñó el ojo—. Te apuesto a que queda encantada.

Harry y Percy negaron con la cabeza a la par, incrédulos.

—Pues ya viéndolo con detenimiento, opino que el reto no tiene chiste —interrumpió George viéndose las uñas con aire aburrido—. Ron apostó con Harry por necesidad y eso le quita lo divertido al asunto.

—Ah, ¿crees que no tiene chiste? —se ofendió Ron, poco dispuesto a permitir que George le quitara merito a su hazaña—. Pues entonces, en vez de una, serán dos semanas.

—¡¿DOS SEMANAS?!

Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire. De inmediato Ron volteó a verle iracundo.

—Sí, ¿o acaso eres gallina?

—¡No, no lo soy! Y no sólo serán dos semanas, sino tres… Es más: cuatro para que alcances a ahorrar para tu luna de miel y veas lo buen amigo que soy.

—Pues que sean cuatro —zanjó el pelirrojo dándole la mano. Harry selló el pacto con un apretón fuerte y decidido—. Iré a vigilarte todos los días para asegurarme de que estas cumpliendo la apuesta —amenazó Ron antes de soltar su mano, desconfiado.

Harry se indignó.

—Sí, claro. Ve a la hora que quieras —repuso, retador. Una vez más se levantó de la silla y se caló el sombrero —Bueno, señores, debo ir a descansar. Me espera una larga noche como bailarín.

—Teibolero es el término correcto —apuntó Fred, risueño.

—De hecho —George seguía mirándose las uñas —lo correcto es Stripper. Las teiboleras son las viejas.

—Como sea —cortó Harry—. Con su permiso.

Y así, Harry abandonó el Caldero Chorreante. En cuanto Percy lo perdió de vista, volvió a la carga.

—Estoy decepcionado de ti, hermano.

—Sí, como sea —Ron se volvió hacia él sin disimular su fastidio— ¿O tú vas a prestarme dinero para los gastos de la boda?

—NO. Acostúmbrate a ser responsable.

Fred reclamó la atención de su hermano palmeándole la espalda.

—Lo que yo quiero saber, es por qué escogiste precisamente un centro nocturno habiendo tantos lugares con trabajos más desahogados.

—La paga es jugosa —fue la sencilla respuesta.

—Esto no está bien.

—Ya deja de criticar, Percy; eres un amargado. Excelente idea, Ron —y Fred levantó los pulgares.

George, aún con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de su silla y el tedio pintado en el rostro, alegó:

—Percy tiene razón —todos voltearon a verle, incrédulos—. Has deshonrado a la familia. Estoy —carraspeó, mirando a Ron con gravedad —muy decepcionado de ti, Ronald Weasley.

—¡AAAH, YA! —Fred alzó los brazos, al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento. Enseguida, señaló a su gemelo con un índice acusador—. ¡Qué decepción ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Re bien que te cae en gracia lo que ha hecho Ron, no lo niegues: al principio no pudiste ocultar tu entusiasmo! ¡Pero todo sea por llevarme la contraria para hacerme encabronar, verdad!

—¡Aich, por favor! Supéralo, Fred, no eres tan importante. Mi vida no consiste en hacerte la vida a cuadros —George cruzó una pierna con aire desfachatado—. El único problema aquí es que no puedes aceptar que sea yo quien dé los consejos _realmente_ inteligentes.

El rostro de Fred se torció en una mueca.

—¿Inteligente tú? ¡Ay, por favor, no me salgas con estupideces! ¿A quién se le ocurría siempre cómo salir de los problemas cuando nos cachaban?

—Claro que a mí —contestó George. Su gemelo resopló en desacuerdo y le dio la espalda. Tan pronto lo hizo, un brillo de malicia bailoteó en su mirada, sustituyendo su gesto frustrado.

—Problemas que, si mal no recuerdo —agregó Fred volviéndose lentamente—, eran provocados por tu _genial_ inventiva.

Esta vez fue el turno de George de enfurecerse. Percy y Ron esperaban otra respuesta mordaz a las obvias difamaciones de Fred, pero lo que pasó los hizo saltar de su asiento. George se levantó repentinamente y empujó a Fred con tal violencia que este se estrelló de espaldas contra la mesa, haciéndola añicos. El súbito desplome de la tranquilidad en el Caldero Chorreante hizo gritar a los presentes que, espantados, se apresuraron a abandonar sus lugares y apretujarse contra las paredes, lejos del epicentro de la trifulca.

—¡MIENTES! —gritó George, opacando con su vozarrón las iracundas protestas del cantinero—. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ADMITES DE UNA VEZ, FRED WEASLEY, QUE EL UNICO PELMAZO AQUÍ ERES TÚ?!

Fred rugió como una bestia y con el mismo ímpetu de una cargó contra su gemelo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo bufando como posesos y retorciéndose cual perinolas enfurecidas entre los pies de los clientes que no paraban de chillar. Mientras, Percy y Ron gritaban, se mesaban los cabellos y corrían tras el par sin que nada de lo que intentaran sirviera para separarlos.


	2. Donde Draco busca empleo

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y etcéteras. La autora de este fanfiction se sirve de los nombres propios así como de los personajes, los símbolos y elementos relacionados con dicha marca sin que con ello quiera beneficiarse económicamente. Su único pretexto para escribir esta historia es la satisfacción propia y el amor al arte.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_Donde Draco busca empleo._

* * *

—¡Lucius! —reclamó con voz potente la mujer, irrumpiendo precipitadamente en el vestíbulo de su mansión —¡Lucius!

Su entrada causó revuelo entre los elfos domésticos, que volaron raudos a atrapar en el aire el abrigo de piel de zorro plateado que la mujer arrojaba por encima de su hombro sin molestarse en mirar si era recogido. Lo mismo pasó con el bolso de tres mil galeones y, viendo que su ama avanzaba apresuradamente sin dar más instrucciones ni tirar nada, los elfos desaparecieron tan silenciosamente como habían aparecido, eso sí: sin dejar de dirigir reverencias a la espalda de la mujer.

Narcisa Malfoy se echó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja con gesto de fastidio. Sus tacones retumbaban furiosamente contra el pulido suelo de mármol negro. Volvió a llamar a su esposo, pero este seguía sin dignarse en aparecer.

—Lucius, ¿Dónde estás?

Al final acertó encontrarlo en su despacho privado. Lucius Malfoy, con un monóculo apostado frente a su ojo izquierdo, el cabello amarrado en una coleta para que no interfiriera en su visión y unas pequeñas pinzas en la mano, estaba concentrado en la delicada tarea de ensamblar una pequeña pieza en el barco dentro de la botella que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

—¿Lucius? —se extrañó Narcisa, sorprendida de ver a su esposo entretenido en tan insólito pasatiempo.

Lucius se sobresaltó al escucharla. La mano con la que sostenía la pinza golpeó violentamente la botella y el modelo a escala que había dentro se desmoronó. Rápidamente escaneó con la vista su escritorio, buscando algo con qué cubrir la botella. Fracasó estrepitosamente y se conformó con ocultarlo de la vista de su esposa con su propio cuerpo.

—¡Querida! Regresaste temprano hoy.

Narcisa observó recelosa la sonrisa nerviosa de Lucius.

—¿Armabas uno de esos trastos muggles?

—¡No! ¡No! —Lucius carraspeó intentando ganar tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Se quitó el monóculo, se frotó las sienes y volvió a encarar a su esposa con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera serena—. Es un modelo a escala del Holandés Errante. Su historia me ha fascinado. Cuenta la leyenda que su capitán fue un mago mercante, muy codicioso, que siempre se lamentaba de ver mermar su fortuna a causa de las tormentas que continuamente hundían algunos de sus barcos cargados de mercancía. Un día se embarcó en uno de esos navíos, aquel que había cargado con los artículos más finos y valiosos, y antes de partir ofreció su alma a los seres del bajo astral a cambio de que estos nunca permitieran que el barco zozobrara en altamar. Los seres cumplieron y el barco llegó a destino sin contratiempos. Lamentablemente para el capitán, el éxito del sortilegio se debía a que su alma inmortal servía de combustible para el escudo eterno con que se había revestido a la nave. Los seres lo habían condenado a ser una parte indispensable de ésta y, como tal, jamás podría abandonarla… ni aún después de haber muerto.

Narcisa no estaba impresionada. No veía en aquella historia ningún elemento destacable que justificara el gusto de hombre maduro como Lucius por un cuento para asustar niños. Su vista viajó por la superficie del escritorio y se topó con la boca de la botella que la espalda de su marido no lograba ocultar. Frunció la nariz en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué pierdes el tiempo armando ese barco paso a paso cuando puedes usar magia?

Con un movimiento de su varita, Narcisa ensambló el barco arruinado en menos de dos segundos. Lucius volteó a ver su juguete y lo miró con pesadumbre. Era obvio que su esposa no entendía el orgullo de presumir a los invitados un objeto hecho con el propio esfuerzo y mucha dedicación.

Ajena al malestar de su esposo, Narcisa tomó asiento.

—Pensé que estabas en la mansión de los Blaise —señaló Lucius—. ¿No se supone que el martes te reúnes con tus amigas en ese club de lectura?

Narcisa resopló con enfado.

—Eso hice —suspiró ella con aflicción. Enseguida, Lucius la vio sepultar el rostro entre las manos—. ¡Oh, Lucius, jamás en mi vida sufrí semejante humillación!

Sinceramente preocupado, Lucius se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Recuerdas los pendientes que Draco me regaló la semana pasada, en mi cumpleaños?

Lucius los recordaba. Un día antes del festejo, Draco había escapado el bulto acompañado de sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle. Apareció a media noche del día siguiente, cuatro horas después de que terminara la fiesta. Lucius y Narcisa escucharon estrellarse el carruaje que el muchacho había tomado contra el roble del patio. Draco descendió tambaleándose y Narcisa salió a su encuentro mortificada, pensando que estaba herido. Sin embargo, a Lucius no se le escapó el tufo a alcohol que se escaba de la boca de su retoño; justo cuando se disponía a regañarle por su falta de consideración, el bribón sacó de su abrigo unos soberbios pendientes de esmeraldas que ofreció a su madre. Narcisa lloró conmovida por el detalle, procuró a su hijo todo tipo de atenciones hasta que se durmió y Lucius tuvo que reprimir la amonestación para evitar discutir con su esposa.

—Lo sabía —refunfuñó el hombre—. Me parecía mucha belleza que ese muchacho pasara todo el día de juerga y encima tuviera tiempo de ir a buscarte un regalo. Muy seguramente se acordó de tu cumpleaños al último segundo y acabó robándole esos pendientes a una de las borrachas con las que se junta para disimular.

Narcisa soltó una exclamación que ponía de manifiesto su orgullo herido, dándole la razón a su esposo.

—¿A quién resultaron pertenecer esos aretes?

—¡A Georgia Hollow! —estalló furibunda Narcisa—. Me puse los aretes con la intención de lucir el regalo de mi hijo en la reunión, pero en cuanto atravesé la puerta de la señora Blaise y esa vulgar de Hollow vio las joyas, me señaló con el dedo y gritó que esos pendientes eran suyos, que habían pasado de madre a hija de generación en generación ¡Oh, Lucius, qué vergüenza, jamás en mi vida me acusaron de ladrona!

Narcisa se recargó contra su pecho y rompió a llorar. Lucius la dejó ser y le procuró consuelo dándole unas palmaditas negligentes en la espalda de vez en cuando. Estaba sumido en ondas reflexiones. Conocía a Sabrina Hollow, la hija de Georgia, y sabía que era una impúdica que coqueteaba sin tapujos con Draco. Apostaba su fortuna a que la chica había asistido a la misma fiesta que Draco llevando puestas las esmeraldas de su madre.

Narcisa tardó un buen rato en calmarse. Se limpió las lágrimas con una de las puntillas del pañuelo que le ofreció su esposo y dijo con tono grave:

—Lucius, Draco debe enterarse del valor de las cosas. No quiero que cuando nosotros le faltemos, la gente termine identificándolo como el parásito de la comunidad mágica. Es conveniente que se busque inmediatamente un empleo.

—Lo sé, Narcisa. Tengo contactos en el Ministerio de Magia. Si envío a Draco con recomendaciones de mis socios, lo contratarán de inmediato en cualquiera de los departamentos a los que lleve solicitud.

—No —replícó con firmeza—. Draco ya es un hombre y, como tal, debe ser capaz de conseguir empleo por su cuenta.

Lucius abrió la boca sorprendido al escucharla. Por lo general, él y Narcisa siempre discutían por la manera en que impartían disciplina a su hijo. Ella siempre le reprochaba que era demasiado duro y él que ella era demasiado permisiva. Las discordias con su esposa siempre le ponían de mal humor, por eso Lucius Malfoy siempre procuraba echar mano del punto medio en cuanto a la educación de Draco. Por esta vez Narcisa y él estaban enteramente de acuerdo. Aunque…

—¿Estás segura, Narcisa?—. Se preguntaba si Narcisa iba estar bien aplicando mano dura. Conociéndola, terminaría saliendo en auxilio de Draco si lo veía sufrir aunque sea un poquito.

—¿Por qué titubeas, Lucius? —Narcisa levantó su nariz respingona en gesto retador—. ¿Crees que Draco no sirve para encontrar por sí mismo un buen empleo?—. Lucius se quedó ojiplático al darse cuenta de que Narcisa lo estaba acusando de villano; después de todo no dejaba de ser una madre sobreprotectora. Ella se levantó y le lanzó una mirada acusadora—. Nuestro hijo es muy inteligente y si los empleadores tienen una pizca de cerebro, en cuanto él toque a sus puertas, lo pondrán de inmediato tras un escritorio con un puesto muy importante. Así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro —la mujer miró hacia la ventana y sonrió con suficiencia—: tendrían a alguien más que capacitado trabajando para ellos y contarían con el respaldo de la ilustre familia Malfoy.

Narcisa se volvió hacia su esposo sonriendo aún. Lucius fingió compartir su confianza, aunque en el fondo consideraba que Draco era bastante inepto.

—Tienes razón, querida. Draco lo hará muy bien sin mi ayuda.

—.—

Draco vagó con su solicitud de empleo durante un mes.

Estaba muy preocupado. Cualquiera diría que un junior como él, nacido entre pañales de seda, no tendría por qué mortificarle el no encontrar trabajo, pero lo cierto era que la situación en su hogar se había vuelto muy precaria. Un día sus padres se habían unido y le habían exigido, con la mano en la cintura y un dedo agitándose amenazador, que dejara el ocio e hiciera algo de provecho con su vida. Al principio tomó el ultimátum en broma, pensando en que sus padres se aburrirían pronto de ser cómplices como siempre sucedía, pero la insistencia no disminuía ni un ápice. Draco cedió a la exigencia y salió a buscar trabajo a ver si así sus padres se quedaban conformes, pero nada. La pura iniciativa parecía no tener ningún valor, ellos querían el éxito rotundo. Llegó el día en que el acoso se volvió insoportable, no pasaba un minuto sin que Narcisa o Lucius Malfoy hicieran alusión a su incompetencia sin la más mínima delicadeza.

El ataque había llegado a tales alturas que Draco había huido de su casa para refugiarse en el departamento de solteros que compartían Crabbe y Goyle. Al principio, mientras caminaba al lado de Goyle rumbo al cuartucho, oyendo de sus labios los beneficios que ofrecía la independencia, la perspectiva se le antojó gloriosa: ¡adiós a las órdenes, los reproches y las reprimendas! Nunca nadie volvería a decirle qué hacer. Pero apenas atravesó el ansiado umbral, el desengaño lo atravesó con la agudeza de un cuchillo. Sus guaruras cohabitaban en absoluta armonía con todas las alimañas imaginables en el más perfecto de los chiqueros. Dormían sobre lechos informes armados con materiales indescifrables. Comían sobre una mesa inmunda alimentos de dudosa procedencia que ellos mismos salían a buscar para economizar. Nadie limpiaba y a Crabbe y a Goyle no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo el caos en el que se desenvolvían; Draco observaba con incredulidad como el par de grandulones sorteaban los obstáculos que sembraban el suelo antes de llegar a la masa amorfa que les servía de sillón. Ahí se desplomaban cómodamente entre suspiros satisfechos.

Draco deseó con todo su ser echar a correr y volver a la asepsia de la mansión Malfoy, pero no pudo: el orgullo se lo impedía. Había hecho mucho ruido antes de irse, con la intención de que sus padres sufrieran viendo cómo la injusticia a la que lo sometieron había terminado por obligarle a partir. ¿Cómo iba a volver con la cola entre las patas pidiéndoles perdón? ¿Cómo iba a darle a su padre la satisfacción de ver que sus advertencias eran acertadas, de restregarle en la cara un "te lo dije"?. No, debía resistir. Si había sobrevivido una semana sometido a las inclemencias de semejante vivienda, de un momento a otro acabaría por acostumbrarse.

Tiempo después, Draco se descubrió a sí mismo en una librería en busca de un compendio de hechizos para limpiar la casa. Justo cuando se disponía a pagarlo, se dio cuenta de lo bajo que había caído: había estado a punto de serviles a sus guardaespaldas de elfo doméstico. Rabiando, cambió su mercancía original por un block de solicitudes de empleo.

Sus esfuerzos se tornaron serios. Armado con sus mejores galas, un par de recomendaciones firmadas por sujetos de nombres rimbombantes y los intimidantes Crabbe y Goyle sirviéndole como medida de persuasión, Draco recorrió los rincones de Londres dispuesto a conseguir trabajo a cualquier costo. Ese día visitaría _El Profeta_; uno de sus amigos le había dado el chivatazo de que el director general necesitaba desesperadamente un reportero.

—Bueno, Draco —dijo el director a modo de saludo cuando salió a recibirle, examinando la solicitud que le había pasado su secretaria—, no tienes experiencia, nunca antes haz trabajado, todas tus cartas de recomendación están firmadas por tipos que nadie conoce —huelga decir que Draco mismo las había redactado y hecho copiar a Crabbe y a Goyle para que la letra no se pareciera—, y tus guardaespaldas asustan a mis empleados. Muchacho —le entregó su solicitud con tosquedad—, creo que no tengo ningún trabajo para ti.

Draco hervía de coraje. Nadie de los que lo había entrevistado antes —si es que a ese breve encuentro se le podía llamar entrevista— lo había despachado de manera tan descortés.

—¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? Soy…

—Sí, Draco Malfoy. ¿Y?

—Sí —dijo Draco confundido. No podía creer que ese hombre pronunciara el apellido Malfoy con tanto desenfado—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces no puedo hacer nada por ti, muchacho. No me sirves para nada.

Crabbe y Goyle chistaron compasivos. A ellos les habían negado trabajo miles de veces, pero jamás de manera tan tajante. Draco volteó a verles brevemente. La exclamación lo hundió súbitamente en una suerte de fatalidad.

—Pero, señor… —Draco boqueó, tenía la certeza de que si no conseguía el empleo hoy, nunca lo haría. —Haré lo que sea —dijo con desesperación—. En serio, cualquier cosa…

—No lo sé —interrumpió el director mascando su habano ¡Cómo le disgustaba que le rogaran!—. No tienes experiencia, no creo que… —de pronto el hombre calló, un brillo iluminó sus ojos—. ¡Un momento!

—¿Qué? —Draco adelantó el torso, con la avidez pintada en la expresión de su rostro.

—Creo que tengo un lugar para ti.

—¿En serio?

—¿Estás seguro de que harás lo que sea?

—Sí —respondió el chico con determinación.

El director lo llevó a una oficina pequeña, sucia, con los muebles tapizados de polvo y las esquinas cubiertas de telarañas. Había un hombre, con la túnica roída, dormido sobre el escritorio.

—¡LUPIN! —vociferó el director, haciendo que Remus John Lupin saltara de su asiento—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes dormir en horas de trabajo? ¿Eh? ¿Cuántas?

—Lo siento, yo…

—¡Ah! —renegó el hombre, haciendo un gesto de hartazgo—. Tienes un nuevo asistente: Draco Malfoy. Draco, él es Remus Lupin, el director en jefe de la Sección Muggle. Será tu jefe.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —reculó Malfoy, viendo al director general sin poder digerir lo que había oído. No sabía que era lo que más le espantaba: si el saber que el muerto de hambre de Lupin le iba a dar órdenes o que iba a trabajar redactando artículos para la Sección Muggle.

—Creo que ya tenemos el gusto de conocernos. ¿No es así, señor Malfoy? —Lupin extendió la mano con la intención de saludar.

Draco miró la mano con desprecio, pero después de mucho pensársela, contestó el saludo de mala gana. No quería dar motivos para que lo despidieran en su primer día de empleo.

—Mucho… gusto.

—Bien —zanjó el director viendo la reacción de ambos—, entonces no perderemos el tiempo en integrarlos para que se conozcan mejor. ¿Puedo contar entonces con que recibiré reportajes de calidad gracias a su buen trabajo en equipo? —les dedicó una mirada penetrante, daba la impresión de que no quería una negativa por respuesta. Draco respondió desplegando una esplendorosa e hipócrita sonrisa sin soltar la mano de Lupin—. Excelente —se dio por servido el hombre—. Bueno, los dejo. Lupin, quiero que lo pongas a trabajar lo más rápido posible. ¿De acuerdo, Malfoy?

—Sí, señor —contestó Draco. En cuanto el director se fue, se limpió la mano con la que había estrechado la de Lupin en la chaqueta de Goyle.

—Bueno, supongo que ya está enterado de qué trata su trabajo, ¿no, Malfoy? —preguntó Lupin, que no había visto el gesto de su ex alumno por estar ocupado en organizar unos pergaminos. Lupin se giró y avanzó hacia Draco, alargándole una copia de la Sección Muggle que él tomó con el ceño fruncido—. Es la Sección Muggle; tendrá que informar sobre las peculiaridades de su comunidad. No es tan difícil ya que…

—¿A quién le importan los muggles? —interrumpió Draco malhumorado—. Son estúpidos y aburridos. En mi opinión, los magos ya hacemos bastante con tolerar su existencia como para que se nos obligue a saber los pormenores de sus costumbres.

—Ahórrese sus comentarios, señor Malfoy. En primera, los magos no vivimos en una tiranía en donde el gobierno nos diga qué leer. En segunda, la Sección Muggle tiene buena aceptación entre los eruditos interesados en el tema y entre los magos que abogan por la libre convivencia de nuestra comunidad y la de los muggles. Es gracias al apoyo de esas personas que esta columna no ha desparecido.

—Pero ya casi —cuchicheó desdeñoso Draco al oído de Crabbe, apuntando la pintura descascarillada de la habitación—. Me pregunto, ¿exactamente qué clase de imbécil lee eso?

Mirada exprés al baño de la residencia Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, sentado en el retrete, desplegó _El Profeta_ ante sí, precisamente en la sección Muggle. "_Modelos a Escala. Un arte muy redituable"_, se leía en el encabezado. Lucius pasó las líneas con sumo interés.

El trio estalló en risitas burlescas. Lupin los miraba con reprobación.

—En tercera —levantó la voz para hacerse oír—, puedo ir a decirle al director general que, después de todo, usted no está interesado en su vergonzosa vacante.

Dracó calló súbitamente.

—¿No es el caso? —Malfoy le dedicó una mirada envenenada. Lupin hizo como que no se enteraba—. Bueno, basta de charlas. En su primer trabajo tendrá que investigar las actividades nocturnas de los jóvenes muggles de los dieciocho años en adelante.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Muggles adolescentes? —Malfoy torció el gesto con desagrado—. Pero eso es…

Calló otra vez: Lupin lo miraba feo.

—¿Algún lugar en especial? —recapituló con hastío.

—Sí, este bar llamado «_Lobohombo»_. Nuestros lectores han enviado cartas pidiendo artículos que hablen sobre este tipo de antros. Y como el _Lobohombo_ cuenta con el plus extra de que estar ubicado en otro país, estoy seguro de que el apartado tendrá muy buena aceptación

—¿En qué país? —cortó Malfoy. Muggles adolescentes y, para acabarla, extranjeros. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

—En América; en un país llamado México —Malfoy masculló entre dientes, México no le sonaba de nada—. No use magia para llegar allá, tome un avión o un barco. Usar magia para salvar un viaje tan largo resultaría muy engorroso; hasta un accidente podría pasar. No queremos provocar un escándalo y dejar que los muggles se enteren de que existimos, ¿verdad?

—No… señor.

—Perfecto… ¡Ah! Y por favor, cuando se vaya llévese a sus guardaespaldas.

—Sí… señor.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Draco ya no pudo morderse la lengua más. Se volvió hacia sus amigos e increpó indignado:

—¿Qué se cree ese estúpido? ¿Qué puede mandarme a mí? ¿A Draco Malfoy?

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron nos momentos alzando las cejas.

—Sí, porque es tu jefe —refutó Crabbe con tranquilidad.

Draco lo miró con profundo enfado.

—¡Idiota!

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, pero muy especialmente a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de comentar! Me da gusto saber que esto tiene más aceptación de la que esperaba al principio al ser un fic un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Pasado de moda? Bueno, no sé qué adjetivo darle, pero el chiste es que esto avanza y eso me llena de satisfacción :3

Aprovecho para anunciar que aquí responderé a los anónimos, ya que ellos no tienen una cuenta a la cual dirigirme. A la gente que sí tiene cuenta en la página le dejaré un PM, como suele hacerse. ¡Muchas gracias por su atención!

_Respuesta a reviews anónimos:_

**Kassandra Potter:** Muchas gracias por leer, compañera; me da gusto saber que te divirtió el primer capítulo. Considero que el original está mucho más divertido, pero lamentablemente está en formato guión ("scrip" prefieren llamarlo algunos) y tuve que hacerle un montón de arreglos para no romper las reglas de la FFnet. El sombrero de Harry fue un detalle que a mí también me agradó mucho describir. Me lo imaginé con traje y sombrero color paja (detalles que no tuve oportunidad de escribir) porque tengo la idea de que los ingleses son muy dados a la elegancia, (no me preguntes por qué, no conozco a ninguno, pero esa idea tengo), así que no pude evitar vestir a Harry así. Sé que a muchos les agrada más la imagen juvenil y desenfadada de los personajes que nos ofreció Alfonso Cuarón en la película 3 de HP, pero, con todo el respeto que me merece mi compatriota el señor Cuarón, a mí no me gustó la vestimenta y el cambio de look de la mayoría de los personajes ¿por qué? Simplemente me gusta más el look que tenían todos en los filmes de Cris Columbus, porque cuadran más con mi idea de un mago clásico. Los hechiceros vestidos modernamente no me gustan (aquí entre nos odié los trapos de Draco y Dumbledore especialmente. Draco me dejó la amarga impresión de vestir como un lelo —junior consentido seguía siendo, eso sí no lo niego— y el aséptico Dumbledore acabó jugándole competencias al mismísimo Gargamel de tan fachoso y sucio. Me imagino que buscaron resaltar la excentricidad del anciano, pero Rowling lo describió impecable en su persona y ese detalle me chocó).

En fin, espero que este capi haya sido también de tu agrado, creo que me quedó más divertido que el anterior. Ojalá que el próximo no me demore mucho. Y ya le paro aquí porque ya divagué demasiado :P ¡Espero verte en la próxima, Kassandra! :3


	3. Entrevistando a Harry

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y etcéteras. La autora de este fanfiction se sirve de los nombres propios así como de los personajes, los símbolos y elementos relacionados con dicha marca sin que con ello quiera beneficiarse económicamente. Su único pretexto para escribir esta historia es la satisfacción propia y el amor al arte.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

_Entrevistando a Harry._

* * *

En casa de los Potter el reloj marcaba las 12:00 p.m. Harry y Ginny descansaban del agotador día que cada uno había tenido por su cuenta, cuando el estridente timbre del teléfono truncó súbitamente sus sueños.

—¡Mmmph! —rezongó Ginny molesta, frunciendo sus cerrados parpados y echándose el cobertor por encima de la cabeza—. Harry, contesta.

—Contesta tú. —A Harry, que estaba acostado sobre su costado dándole la espalda a su esposa, no parecía afectarle el ruido en lo más mínimo.

El teléfono continuaba sonando, firme en su empeño de llamar la atención.

—Yo no; tú —insistió Ginny.

Al fin, Harry acabó por prender la lámpara de noche.

—¿Por qué no mandan una lechuza? —gruñó, calándose los lentes.

—¿Ya olvidaste que estamos en el mundo muggle de "vacaciones"?

—Estaríamos en nuestra casa del valle de Godric si no fuera porque a la señora no le basta con ser Jugadora Profesional de Quidditch. ¡Ah, no! Hay que engrosar la apantallante lista de cualidades con investigaciones extracurriculares que a final de cuentas a todo el mundo le vienen sin cuidado.

Ginny resopló con fastidio, incorporándose un poco sobre el codo para mirar a su esposo.

—Harry, ya hemos hablado sobre el tema y no pienso cambiar mi decisión por más que te quejes. Algún día ya no tendré edad para dedicarme al Quiddditch y para entonces no pienso pasármela en casa haciendo crochet. Después de que me retire, quiero contribuir con mi comunidad disipando las tinieblas en ciertos temas que a la mayoría no les han interesado, porque son unos idiotas que no se dan cuenta del verdadero peso que tienen en nuestra sociedad. —Ginny terminó acostándose nuevamente, esta vez de forma contundente—. Venga ya: calla de una buena vez ese teléfono.

Harry rodó los ojos. En lo que se refería a _ese tema_, Ginny y él zanjaban sus discusiones exactamente igual. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que la próxima vez no le dejaría espacio para sus trillados argumentos, Harry contestó el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Vaya, hasta que contestas!_ —reclamó una voz al otro lado del auricular.

—¿Ron?

—_Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás listo? Hoy veremos a mi jefe. Ya le conté del arreglo al que llegamos tú y yo y está de acuerdo en que tú desempeñes el trabajo. Arréglate para que te vea._

Harry empalideció de repente.

—P-pero… —por más que se devanó los sesos, no encontró una excusa que lo eludiera de cumplir su absurda apuesta—. Ron, ¡son las doce de la noche y estaba dormido! —acabó diciendo. Miró con nerviosismo a su esposa un momento antes de cubrir la bocina con una mano y susurrar: —¿Y Ginny? Ella no sabe nada ¡No puedo decírselo! ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra relación si ella se entera de que soy un stripper?

—_¡Harry, Harry, Harry!_ —se compadeció Ron _—¿No me digas que eres un mandilón?_

—¡Nunca más… —los dientes de Harry chirriaron —vuelvas a llamarme… mandilón!

—_¿Entonces?_ —retó Ron. En seguida, su tono sonó más liviano, como si quisiera quitarle gravedad al asunto—. _¡Anda, vamos! Si Ginny te pregunta que a dónde vas, tú dile que qué le importa._

Harry rodó los ojos nuevamente. Igual que pasaba con Ginny, cuando Ron se proponía a llevar a cabo un proyecto absurdo, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien. ¿En dónde estás? —Harry comenzó a garrapatear en un papel la dirección que le dictaba Ron—. Ajá, sí… ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la calle? Está bien, voy para allá. Ginny, yo… —Harry se volvió con una excusa en la punta de la lengua para justificar su salida, pero calló al ver que Ginny volvía a dormir. Aliviado, se secó el sudor de la frente y comenzó a vestirse.

—.—

La entrada del _Galaxy_, el club nocturno donde se había quedado de ver con Ron, estaba abarrotada de grupos de mujeres, todas con diferentes edades, que cuchicheaban entre ellas esperando ingresar para ver el espectáculo. Harry perdió la oportunidad de checar por sí mismo qué era lo que se esperaba exactamente de él, cuando Ron apareció y lo arrastró, jalándole de un codo, de la fila donde él hacía cola hasta un callejón donde había una entrada alterna.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Cómo se te ocurre formarte con las clientas! —se escandalizó Ron—. ¿Has visto cómo te miraban las que estaban enfrente de ti? Han de haber creído que eras gay.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que había otra entrada? —replicó molesto Harry—. Ha sido tu culpa por llegar tarde.

Harry siguió a Ron por un pasillo cuyos muros no llegaban a amortiguar del todo la música tecno y los gritos entusiastas del local contiguo. Ron tocó una puerta y una falsa voz femenina los invitó a pasar cantarinamente.

Piere, el jefe de Ron, vestía su delgada silueta con el atuendo de un _bartender_. Harry no tenía manera de saber, a no ser que se guiara sólo por el bigote afilado con gomina y los rasgos prototípicos del engreído mesero francés de las películas, si su futuro patrón era de descendencia gala o sólo aparentaba serlo.

De cualquier manera, dejando de lado su habitual curiosidad, Harry se esmeró por parecer desgarbado y antipático cuando Piere lo invitó a sentarse. Inquisitivo y aparentemente insatisfecho por lo que veía, el afeminado paseó su alrededor, evaluándole con una copa de champagne en la mano. Complacido, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ron se había puesto tieso esperando un veredicto que sabía no le iba a favorecer. Encandilado por las prisas y la poca luz que obsequiaban las farolas de la calle, su pelirrojo amigo no se había dado cuenta de que él no se había peinado y se había puesto su ropa más fachosa y arrugada para acudir a la entrevista.

—¿Y bien? —presionó Ron, poco dispuesto a alargar la expectativa.

Piere suspiró cansinamente y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—¡Ay, no sé! —renegó con desánimo—. Cómo que le falta algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Ron, clavando en Harry una mirada que le hizo replantearse si la idea del sabotaje había sido buena.

—Mmmph —de repente, las facciones concentradas de Piere se iluminaron con la alegría de una oportuna ocurrencia—. ¡Ay, ya sé: las gafas!

Piere se las sacó y Harry se encontró parpadeando por la miopía.

—¡Oye, no veo nada sin ellas!

—Aich, no hagas esos feos gestos de topo, ¡pareces un nerd! Tan interesante que te veías con esa facha de colegial renegado con la que llegaste… Hay mucha cuarentona que fantasea con que un pollito de esos la ronde, ¿sabías?

Harry no reprimió el retorcijón en el estómago que le provocó la risa burlona de Ron.

—Tranquilo, mi vida —continuó el gay—. Después podrás comprarte unos de contacto con tu sueldo ¡Hasta hay de diferentes colores! ¿Cómo te verías con unos violetas? Es tan poco común el violeta que resultarías exótico… ¡Ay, perdón! —Piere se llevó una mano a los labios y rió pícaramente—. Se me olvidaba que el dinero es para Ron.

Piere y Ron compartieron al unísono la carcajada, mientras Harry se retorcía de coraje sentado en su banquito, maldiciendo al par mentalmente.

—Aun así le falta algo —indicó Piere sin quitarle la vista de encima a su nuevo stripper, mientras tomaba sorbitos de su champagne para inspirarse—. ¿Qué será? ¡Ah, ya sé! —el hombre abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo y vociferó: —¡Chicas! ¡Chicas, vengan! —dejó la puerta abierta y encaró a Harry de nuevo—. ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas, terroncito?

—¡Ah! Él se llama… —comenzó Ron, que calló con un adolorido "¡ay!" Cuando el talón de Harry le aplastó los dedos del pie izquierdo.

—Me llamo… —Harry balbuceaba, intentando por todos los medios salvar, aunque sea, la dignidad de su verdadera identidad con un alias —¡Percy…! —solucionó con el primer nombre que le vino a la mente. Por asociación de ideas, su cerebro le proyectó un bailarín vestido de traje, mocasines y sombrero blancos ejecutando el paso _Moonwalk _(caminar en la luna) sobre un escenario _—_¡…Jackson! Percy Jackson.

—Eso suena muy pegajoso —advirtió Piere, a cuya mente acudió cierto personaje que protagonizaba unas novelas y películas de corte mitológico que estaban de moda entre los jóvenes.

En el resquicio de la puerta se asomaron unas chicas de aspecto estrafalario, unas cargando con gigantescos estuches de maquillaje y otras arrastrando detrás de si armarios móviles repletos con disfraces.

—Chicas, háganme un favor: arréglenme a este muchachote. ¡Que quede bien sexy!

—.—

Tres horas después, Harry y Ron se encontraban enfrente de la casa temporal del primero. Piere no los había dejado marchar hasta que quedó satisfecho, después de probar con todas las combinaciones posibles, con el look con que Harry aparecería sobre el escenario.

—¡Esas mujeres casi me arrancan el cuero cabelludo! —se quejaba Harry, cuya cabeza palpitaba resentida por los jalones que las estilistas le dieron en su empedernida lucha por domar su enmarañada cabellera—. ¡Y este maldito maquillaje! —Harry se frotó la mejilla con furia—. ¿Para qué se supone qué es?

—Para definir bien tus rasgos, ya te lo ha dicho Piere. —Ron hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar la risa y parecer serio, con tal de no alimentar más el enfado de Harry—. Las clientas situadas al fondo del escenario no pueden apreciar tan bien tus atributos como las que están sentadas al frente, por eso hay que retocarlos.

Harry gruñó mientras intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

—¡Bah! Vamos, Harry, no es tan malo. A todos los strippers los maquillan.

—Si no es tan malo por qué no lo haces tú.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso, no insistas. Por cierto, ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? ¿En el sofá?

—No, en el retrete.

—Qué ardido eres.

Sin dar más importancia al mal humor de su amigo, Ron se instaló en el sofá, mulléndolo con el trasero.

—Tráeme una manta, ¿no? —pidió muy quitado de la pena. Harry sintió ganas de pegarle una patada.

Estaban dejando el sofá en óptimas condiciones para que descansara Ron, cuando un súbito repiqueteo en la cerradura de la puerta los puso sobre alerta. Al voltear, ambos vieron la silueta de una mujer recortarse contra el vitral de alcatraces que lucía la puerta de la entrada. La fémina en cuestión murmuraba algo que no entendieron.

—Ya es tarde —señaló Ron—. ¿Quién será?

—¡Mierda! ¡Es Ginny! ¡MUÉVETE! —Harry le arrojó el cojín—. Hazte el dormido.

Ron se acostaba y se arropaba con la manta y Harry corría hacia a la habitación principal en el mismo momento en que Ginny entraba en la sala y prendía la luz.

—¡Ese Harry! Cómo se atreve a irse sin avisarme —se quejaba Ginny—. De seguro se largó con sus amigotes, el muy canijo. —Soltó una exclamación indignada seguida de una irónica—. Lo bueno es que yo no perdí el tiempo. Si él se siente con derecho de abandonarme sin decirme nada, entonces no puede reclamarme porque yo me largara sola a…

Arrojó su abrigo y su pesado bolso sobre el mueble y el último aterrizó precariamente sobre la entrepierna de Ron. Ron se quejó sonoramente e intentó amortiguar el dolor presionando con sus manos, mientras se retorcía haciendo bizcos.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Ginny, que había reconocido la voz de su hermano. Extrañada, se acercó al bulto que se agitaba cual tlaconete salado sobre el mueble y retiró la manta. El rostro pecoso de Ron quedó expuesto.

—¡Ginny! —jadeó Ron, esforzándose por darle a su rostro contorsionado un aire de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una impávida Ginny, ajena al malestar de su hermano.

—Pues vine a visitarte —respondió el otro a duras penas—. ¿O qué? ¿No puedo?

—Sí, hombre. Pero avisa antes, ¿quieres? ¿Qué tal si para la otra que me quieras dar una sorpresita así, me asusto y te ataco pensando que eres un ratero?

Ron no quiso ni imaginárselo. Sí así lo recibía sin que la asustara, no quería saber qué haría Ginny si la tomaba por sorpresa.

—Disculpa por no haberte avisado, pero de repente me dieron ganas de verlos. Llamé a Harry, ¿no te diste cuenta? Él fue a recogerme. Creo que te está esperando… ¿Y tú? —Ron la miró de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño, como si de repente cayera en cuenta de lo tarde que era —¿De dónde vienes, eh?

—Yo… eh, yo… —repentinamente nerviosa por la mirada inquisitiva de Ron, Ginny improvisó un bostezo—. Yo tengo mucho sueño —Ron acentuó más su gesto desconfiado, ¿eso qué tenía que ver con su pregunta?—. Hermione me llamó a última hora, quería decirme algo importante —vio a Ron cambiar su expresión recelosa a una desconcertada. Contenta de haber desviado su atención, Ginny continuó, más confiada: —Tendremos una reunión de amigas mañana, en Hogsmeade, así que tendré que levantarme temprano. Buenas noches, Ron.

Ginny apagó la luz y dejó a Ron preguntándose qué era eso tan urgente que Hermione tenía que decir a su hermana para hacerla levantar a las tres de la madrugada.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews y sus lecturas. Me emociona mucho ver que hay caras nuevas por aquí :3 Siento haber demorado en subir el capi y contestarles sus comentarios, pero es que no cuento con internet propio. De todas maneras, me esfuerzo por acabar este proyecto y no dejarlo inconcluso como muchos otros que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar.

_Respuesta a reviews anónimos:_

**Kassandra Potter: **¡Compañera! Parece que tú y yo ya hubiéramos hablado antes porque son precisamente esos puntos que tocas los que odié con todas mis fuerzas. Ojalá que el capi haya sido de tu agrado. Es corto, pero te aseguro que el que viene lo compensará.


	4. El Lobohombo

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y etcéteras. La autora de este fanfiction se sirve de los nombres propios así como de los personajes, los símbolos y elementos relacionados con dicha marca sin que con ello quiera beneficiarse económicamente. Su único pretexto para escribir esta historia es la satisfacción propia y el amor al arte.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

_El Lobohombo._

* * *

Con el torso cubierto sólo por una ligera camiseta y el resto de su ropa (capa y camisa) encima de su hombro, Crabbe se aventuró a alzar su sudorosa frente hacia el cielo gris carente de nubes y constatar en el reloj de la iglesia que eran apenas las 5:00 p.m. Paladeó la hora en su boca, apenas moviendo los labios, y le supo tan amarga y abrasadora como el caliente smog expedido de los escapes de esos coches que se veía obligado a respirar. En trance, ansiaba que llegara la noche y rogaba a extintas deidades, que desde hacía siglos todo mago erudito de su tierra desdeñaba nombrar, que por lo menos en el frescor nocturno México y su país se parecieran. De pronto, como si una fuerza misteriosa le instara a darle más ceremonia sus palabras, Crabbe alzó los brazos al cielo y, sin pensarlo, empezó a formular en voz alta un primitivo hechizo de estructura complicadísima, invocando nubes de lluvia y truenos. Su cuerpo hercúleo conjuraba la antigua imagen de un druida en medio de grave ritual, completamente fuera de lugar en ese asfalto calcinante donde los troncos de los árboles y la vegetación habían cedido su lugar a los postes de metal rematados por letreros de señalización y a la basura que salpicaba el suelo. Era como si la energía milenaria de aquella antigua tierra de misterios, sepultada bajo toneladas de concreto, pujara a través de su prisión para hacer contacto con las plantas de los pies de aquel ser receptivo. Poco importaba que no fuera uno de sus nativos, o que se tratara de un hombre ignorante y brutal; los dones que heredó de sus antepasados magos hacían de aquel individuo un catalizador perfecto, una herramienta por la cual la energía terrestre podía llevar al mundo palpable las peticiones que necesitaba hacer llegar a oídos de los cielos, aquellas que urgían descargar sobre los suelos el agua de un temporal de lluvias por mucho tiempo atrasado gracias al hombre, que desequilibraba la naturaleza con su insaciable necedad de hacer su vida más fácil a costa de los demás.

Las personas, a pesar del acelerado ritmo de vida que marcaba la ciudad, se detenían lo suficiente para mirar, criticar y mofarse del espectáculo que estaba montando ese _gringo_ corpulento con cara de idiotizado. Crabbe, esclavo de una fuerza que de la que era completamente ignorante, salmodiaba sin descanso una fórmula cuyas palabras jamás había oído, pero que pronunciaba con la misma claridad en que le eran dictadas. Nada perturbaba al gigante, ni siquiera la lata de coca cola que se impactó contra su cabeza, lanzada por su indignado compañero Goyle en su afán de llamar su atención. Draco, el jefe y protegido de ambos, había estado a punto de estrellarse de cara contra un poste, distraído en escribir el borrador que más tarde habría de convertirse en el reportaje de Lupin. Goyle lo había salvado de un seguro chichón jalándolo de un brazo, pero Draco estaba lejos de sentirse agradecido.

—¡He estropeado todo el trabajo por tu culpa, imbécil! —gritaba el rubio, cuya mano afectada por el tirón de su guardaespaldas había trazado un involuntaria línea, gruesa y negrísima, a todo lo largo de su pergamino.

—¿Por qué nada más me gritas a mí? ¡Yo estoy al pendiente de ti y, en cambio, el tarado de Crabbe sólo admira el paisaje! —protestaba Goyle, señalando a su compañero unos pasos más atrás. Oír el reproche de alguno sus guaruras era cosa insólita en la relación que Draco compartía con ellos. En una situación normal nunca habría pasado, pero ahora, a causa del sofocante calor, la imposibilidad de comunicarse con gente que no compartía su idioma, y el ritmo de una ciudad que nada tenía que ver con a su conocida Londres, los tenía a todos estaban estresados y de malas. Draco arrancó la página de pergamino de su block tamaño oficio y, en perfecta armonía con el humor de Goyle, castigó su insolencia haciendo una pelota con el trabajo y arrojándoselo a la cara.

—¡No me rezongues, animal! ¡Mi padre les paga por mi seguridad y el cómo se las arreglen para cumplir con su trabajo no es de mi incumbencia! —escupió Draco—. Bastante tengo con mis propios problemas para que encima me molestes con los tuyos. Para otra vez que me interrumpas, ¡óyeme bien!, le diré a mi padre que te ponga de patitas en la calle.

Justo cuando Goyle estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, un aguacero inesperado azotó sus cuerpos. Ambos maldijeron, se cubrieron las cabezas con lo que tenían a la mano y, al igual que los muggles, corrieron a buscar amparo bajo el toldo de una tienda. Para asco y disgusto de Draco, un hombre mugriento, que había estado escupiendo fuego en medio de la calle segundos antes como un dragón, fue a embarrársele a un costado. Quiso apartarse, pero otro hombre, disfrazado de payaso, lo aplastó contra el traga fuego al hacerse espacio entre él y Goyle con brusquedad. Draco le lanzó una mirada de enfado dispuesto a hacerse respetar por el bufón aquel, pero desistió cuando este, al captar su mala vibra, le respondió con un gesto que se alejaba de lo simpático para rayar en lo sicario. Confundido e intimidado, Draco se tragó sus palabras y miró al frente, procurando encogerse lo más posible para que aquel hombre estuviera cómodo.

Crabbe se les unió. Liberado de su trance y ajeno por completo de su participación en aquel fenómeno imprevisto, maldijo contra la lluvia mientras se secaba el cabello empapado con su capa.

—¡Vaya con el clima! —se quejó, sacudiendo la capa. Los muggles de alrededor se quejaron mordazmente por las salpicaduras, algo de lo que Crabbe no se enteró porque no sabía español—. ¿No había dicho el agente de viajes que no era necesaria ninguna previsión especial contra el tiempo de México? ¡Deberías demandarlo —sugirió a Draco—, te ha visto la cara!

Crabbe exprimió su capa y el agua fue a caer precisamente sobre los gigantescos y bulbosos zapatos anaranjados del payaso. Este torció el gesto hasta que sus labios plisados dejaron expuestos unos dientes amarillos.

—¡Vamos a buscar _el Lobohombo _ese! —farfulló Draco lanzándose de nuevo contra el torrencial que azotaba la calle mientras se tapaba la cabeza con su block de pergaminos. Goyle suspiró. De mala gana siguió a su jefe y a Crabbe calle abajo.

Dieron con la dirección comparando lo escrito con el papel con los rótulos de las calles colocadas en cada esquina. Pasaron tres veces enfrente del _Lobohombo_ sin darse cuenta, hasta que fueron capaces de descifrar y hacer coincidir la caligrafía de Lupin con el letrero en neón del tugurio. Cansado, pero satisfecho, Draco avanzó hacia la puerta restregándose los parpados para apartar el agua que le resbalaba por la cara.

—¿Por qué está cerrado? —se indignó, al darse cuenta que el portón de la entrada no cedía a sus empujones. Irritado, aporreó la puerta con los puños—. ¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!

—Pero… ¿Qué no abren de noche? —intervino Crabbe, recordando la hora del reloj de la iglesia—. Si Lupin te pidió un reportaje sobre las actividades nocturnas de los adolescentes muggles de este país eso significa que…

—¡Sé lo que significa, Crabbe, no soy estúpido! —Draco se apartó de la puerta y miró con disgusto la lluvia—. Hay que buscar un hotel decente donde quedarnos en lo que abren este changarro; no me fío del lugar que nos recomendó ese remedo de agente; a cómo van sus instrucciones, no me extrañaría descubrir que el albergue está plagado de muggles indigentes. ¡Andando!

Tres pasos después, se dieron cuenta de que Goyle no los seguía. Al darse la vuelta, lo encontraron bajo la comodidad del toldo del _Lobohombo_ intercambiando miradas coquetas con una mujer pintarrajeada y con una vestimenta que poco dejaba a la imaginación. La mujer, a todas luces prostituta, sonreía masticando chicle y se balanceaba levemente para que su cliente potencial tuviera una vista periférica y favorable de lo que pretendía rentarle a mil quinientos pesos la hora, sin incluir el cuarto. Comúnmente la tarifa era de doscientos, pero le habían bastado dos segundos y un par de palabras para enterarse de que aquel grandullón era extranjero. Sería estúpida si no le sacaba el máximo provecho a la situación sabiendo de antemano que los turistas siempre traían rebosantes las billeteras.

—¿Entonces qué, primor? —ronroneaba en inglés la venus del charco, acariciando el pecho de Goyle con sus uñas pintadas de rojo cereza—. Te incluiré todo lo que me pidas en el paquete y te haré un descuento en tu próxima visita, si me recomiendas con más de tus amigos. —Goyle se estremeció y suspiró profundamente. La mujer sonrió satisfecha, segura de que ya había cerrado el trato.

Entretanto, un mocoso, un bribón oportunista que operaba cerca de la zona sabiendo que los atracos a los clientes ebrios que salían del _Lobohombo_ siempre eran fáciles, registraba los bolsillos traseros de Goyle sin que este se diera cuenta y le robaba la cartera que, dicho sea de paso, contenía el dinero de Draco y de él mismo. Advertidos por el agente de viaje de que México estaba plagado de carteristas, Draco había acordado con Goyle que cuidara de su dinero, imaginando que su corpulencia persuadiría a cualquier rufián de acercársele. Pero ya ven ustedes. Draco vio al mocoso en plena fechoría y corrió hacia su embobado guardaespaldas buscando salvar su economía, pero el chiquillo alcanzó a verlo y salió disparado, justo en el momento en que Draco lanzaba las manos por delante para sujetarle. Eludiéndolo, el mocoso alcanzó a lanzarse por un desagüe por el que Draco no cabía y por el que de todas maneras no se hubiera metido de tan inmundo que estaba. El pillo se perdió en la oscuridad sin dejar de lanzar risotadas burlonas que luego se volvieron gritos cuando Draco metió una mano en el agujero y le lanzó una maldición con su varita. Draco se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa que duró el tiempo que tardó en incorporarse y ver que Goyle seguía babeando por la prostituta.

—¡Imbécil, fíjate en lo que haces! —gritó Draco aporreando el hombro del gordo distraído.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Goyle lo miró despistado, sin saber a qué se debía la reprimenda. A su espalda la piruja emprendía la retirada; había presenciado el asalto y nada tenía que hacer con un bobalicón que ya no tenía peso alguno encima. Pero sabía dónde se refugiaba el pillo aquel y lo obligaría a darle una parte de lo robado por aprovecharse de la situación y hacerle perder tiempo valiosísimo, frustrándole un suculento negocio que ella ya daba por zanjado.

—¡Hey, tú, no te vayas! —exigió Draco asiendo el brazo de la mujer con mano férrea—. ¡Ese mocoso era tu cómplice! —acusó aventuradamente, no del todo equivocado. La mujer se zafó con brusquedad y emprendió una caminata apresurada. Draco quiso obligarla a quedarse y rendirle cuentas, pero desistió cuando ella empezó a bramar obscenidades y a hacer amago de golpearlo con su bolso.

—¿Qué pasó? —Goyle parpadeaba confundido.

—¡Estúpido! —Draco lo miró con asco: aparte de pendejo, el idiota de Goyle había estado a punto de revolcarse con una zorra muggle. Ignorándolo, se volvió hacia Crabbe—. Debido a que el tarado de Goyle acaba de perder nuestro dinero, vamos a tener que buscar el Gringotts de este lugar.

—¿Pero cómo lo vamos a hallar? —preguntó Crabbe—. No he visto a nadie que se parezca remotamente a un mago entre esta gente y no podemos interrogar a los muggles.

Draco torció el gesto ante esa irrefutable verdad. Echó a andar, seguido de sus amigotes, y fue así como dio con una posible solución a sus problemas.

—Okey, esto vamos a hacer: Crabbe, tú pagarás los gastos y haremos que el director del _Profeta_ te salde la deuda luego.

—¿Qué hay del dinero que te dio Lupin? —inquirió Crabbe súbitamente.

Draco se puso nervioso.

—¿Qué… qué dinero?

—Nosotros vimos que te dio un sobre con papeles verdes llamados dólares, ¿no es así, Goyle? —Goyle asintió con la cabeza—. Lupin dijo que con eso podías cubrir los gastos del viaje.

—¿Hablas de ese asqueroso dinero muggle? —con su falsa indignación, Draco buscaba encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. En el bolsillo llevaba un sobre con diez mil dólares, dinero que pensaba dar por perdido, cambiarlo a su regreso por galeones en el Gringotts de Inglaterra y abrir con él una cuenta independiente a la de sus padres—. ¿Acaso quieres que YO use ese asqueroso dinero muggle?

—No hay de otra; no creo que aquí acepten dinero de magos —estimó Crabbe.

—Está bien —refunfuñó Draco, furibundo y contrariado—. Usaré ese asqueroso dinero. A ver si no me pega sarna.

—.—

Al fin cayó la noche y Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy Jr. retornaron a un _Lobohombo_ abarrotado de gente. Con mucho trabajo, lograron abrirse paso entre una muchedumbre de jóvenes que daba fe a voz en cuello de todas sus relaciones para que Charlie, un hombre vestido con un traje tan ceñido que ponía de manifiesto todos sus músculos, les permitiera el paso dentro del antro. Ayudado de tres asistentes tan voluminosos como él, Charlie resguardaba la entrada detrás de una cadena y no la levantaba por nada del mundo a menos que el solicitante en turno reuniera los requisitos que lo hicieran merecedor de ser parte de la distinguida clientela del _Lobohombo_ por esa noche. ¿Cuáles eran? Nadie podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, porque lo que agradaba al cadenero en unos, en otros podía desagradarle. Todo parecía indicar que las limitantes respondían únicamente al capricho en turno del poderoso Charlie.

—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie, aquí! ¡Somos tres! ¡Somos tres! —brincaba una chica de vestido diminuto, haciendo que sus bucles rubios botaran sobre sus pechos aumentados con silicona.

—¡Charlie, soy amigo del dueño! —bramaba un mozo con la camisa de seda a medio abotonar, rodeando con el brazo protectoramente a una mujer de labios exuberantes—. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy Paco!

A merced de los movimientos sinuosos y constrictores, el trio de magos era prisionero de aquella aglomeración adolescente. A punto de perder los estribos, Draco indicó a gritos:

—Con toda esta gente jamás entraremos. ¡Crabbe, Goyle, hagan lo suyo!

Crabbe y Goyle abrieron camino repartiendo codazos y patadas contra estómagos, costillas y pantorrillas. Finalmente se pararon frente a Charlie, a una distancia tal que el flequillo del tipo se levantaba con sus alientos. Con su voz más intimidante, Crabbe dijo:

—Oye, déjanos entrar o…

—¡Dinero! —interrumpió Charlie, decidiendo su admisión basándose en su color de piel y su idioma extranjero y llegando a la misma conclusión que la prostituta que había intentado hacer negocios con Goyle—. ¡Es decir…! —se corrigió, dándose cuenta de que el gorila aquel no entendía el español —¡_Money, _carnal… dame _money_!

Entendiendo a medias las señas que le hacía y el mal pronunciado inglés, Crabbe comprendió que el tipo le pedía un soborno. Se volvió hacia Draco, le pidió el sobre con los dólares y con algunos de ellos pagó a Charlie. Crabbe y Goyle entraron entonces, pero cuando Draco Malfoy pretendió cruzar la puerta, la manaza de Charlie le dio un empujón tan violento que acabó aterrizando de nalgas contra el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¡Déjame entrar, no sabes con quién te metes!

Como el _güerito_ se mostraba demasiado insistente, Charlie decidió que le caía mal y ordenó a uno de sus ayudantes golpearlo. El matón ya lo había levantado por la capa para llevarlo al callejón contiguo, cuando Crabbe y Goyle regresaron a la entrada, dieron al jefe otros mil dólares y salvaron el pellejo de Draco. Con setecientos dólares adicionales, lograron convencer a Charlie de dejar que el rubio les hiciera compañía y resguardarlo así de "los peligros de la calle" (palabras textuales dichas por el cadenero, que les sonrió amenazante).

—¡Maldita rata, lo hizo a posta! ¡Jamás debí ceder el sobre!—farfullaba Draco alisándose la capa, temblando de miedo y rabia ante la intimidación de la que había sido víctima sólo para procurarle unos pesos de más a un barbaján. Flanqueado por sus guaruras, se apresuró a entrar al local jurando que se tardaría dentro lo menos posible.

Apenas vio el ambiente que reinaba en el interior, Draco decidió que lo odiaba. La música, extraña por completo a la que él estaba acostumbrado a oír en las fiestas a las que asistía, era ensordecedora y arrítmica; para hacerse oír, tuvo que gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para que Crabe y Goyle se enteraran de sus críticas. El baile de aquellos jóvenes, que se le antojó comparar con el hervir de los gusanos sobre la carne descompuesta, era grotescamente seccionado por flashazos de luces de colores que iban del rojo al verde olivo. Encandilado y confundido por estas, Draco procuró mantener su precario equilibrio manteniéndose de espaldas contra la pared mientras avanzaba. Los perfumes de la concurrencia se mezclaban con las fetideces corporales y el humo de los cigarrillos en una atmosfera irrespirable que le revolvió el estómago e instaló un tambor en su cabeza. Sintiéndose enfermo, Draco se sostuvo de una de las columnas de la decoración y su vista tuvo tiempo de examinar el tugurio con mayor plenitud: en las mesas, las mujeres se agitaban convulsivas entre risas vulgares, cortejadas por proxenetas y bribones; en una esquina un borracho vomitaba contra la pared cogido del pelo por un hombre que fumaba tranquilamente un pitillo de mariguana y más allá, protegidos por la relativa penumbra de un cuarto oscuro, un tipo, sentado sobre un sillón de cuero, se ligaba un brazo para después inyectarse heroína, otro esnifaba una línea de cocaína a largo de una mesa abrillantada y una multitud variopinta ondulaba en una masa color carne donde difícilmente se podía decir dónde acababa un brazo y comenzaba una pierna.

«¡Esto es repugnante!» pensó Draco ocultando el rostro en la columna, asqueado; fanfarroneando, había proclamado en innumerables fiestas que él se las sabía de todas y que poco quedaba en el mundo que pudiera sorprenderlo, con el fin de apantallar a los invitados. Pues bien, ahora se retractaba de lo dicho del puro horror de tener que compararse a futuro con esos muggles. Lo único que le quedaba era un mal sano interés por descubrir bajo qué circunstancias exactas Lupin conocía la existencia de un bar de tan mala muerte como aquel ¡Tan seriecito que se veía! No era más que un mosca muerta.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Goyle.

—Sí —contestó Draco, haciendo alarde de falsa fortaleza—. Es sólo que no me cabe en la cabeza que en un lugar tan chiquito pueda acumularse tanta estupidez junta. ¿Has visto? ¡Fuman marihuana! Parece que esos estúpidos muggles no saben que inspirar el humo de esa hierba te quema los sesos. A lo mejor por eso son tan pendejos.

Se rió de su propia ocurrencia al tiempo que se separaba de la columna… sólo para ver que Crabbe saboreaba con toda calma un porro.

—¡Crabbe! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Pillado en falta, Crabbe se puso rojo y tiró el pitillo al suelo, apresurándose a apagarlo con la punta del zapato. No levantó la vista, avergonzado. Draco lo miraba incrédulo.

—Pensé que habías dejado ese vicio —comentó Goyle tranquilamente. Draco volteó a verlo sorprendido, ¿cómo era que Goyle sabía que Crabbe había sido marihuano y él no?

—Lo lamento, no pude resistirlo. Con tanta gente alegre al alrededor, no pude evitar querer regresar a los buenos tiempos…

Alzó un poco los ojos, para ver la reacción de Draco. Este no cabía en sí de incredulidad. A pesar de que consideraba a Crabbe un subordinado, poco más que un simple amigo, creía que no había nadie que lo conociera en el mundo mejor que él, excepto tal vez Goyle. No quiso admitirlo, pero el saber que aquel par había decidido mantenerlo en la ignorancia sobre el vicio de Crabbe le dolió tanto como si su padre le negara usar su carruaje alegando que no confiaba en él.

—¡Ya pues! Vamos a sentarnos —resolvió Draco enfadado, apretando la mandíbula para detener la retahíla de reclamos que quería lanzar en contra de Crabbe—. Aquella mesa está bien. Muero por acabar este trabajo y largarnos de una vez.

Se disponían a ocupar la mesa cuando un hombre vestido de cholo apareció e hizo aspavientos, como para reclamarla.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Esta ya está apartada, gabachillos! —decía en español.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Draco, que no entendía ni jota del idioma.

—Creo… —Crabbe frunció el ceño en señal de concentración, intentando interpretar las señas de aquel fulano—. Creo que dice que la mesa le pertenece.

—¿Ah, sí? —Draco chasqueó los dedos y señaló al cholo—. Derríbalo, Goyle.

Goyle empujó al cholo y este, en lugar de amedrentarse y salir corriendo, se prendió de inmediato.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Muy machín, pinche gabacho? —indignado, el cholo se giró hacia un grupo de hombres que vestían como él y les hizo enérgicas señas para que se acercaran—. ¡Muchachos, vengan, aquí hay un problema! —volvió la cara hacia el trio, inclinándola amenazante—. ¿Muy fregones ustedes, verdad, gabachos de quinta?

El grupo llegó a apoyar a su amigo, enseñando los dientes y gruñendo intimidaciones. Una vez más ninguno de los británicos entendió nada de lo que decían, pero la retadora y violenta expresión corporal que habían adoptado aquellos hombres estaba más que clara. Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron, uno tronándose los nudillos, el otro metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica para echar mano de la varita. Al ver el amago de Goyle, los cholos se encresparon pensando, no muy equivocadamente, que iba a sacar un arma. De inmediato equilibraron las cosas extrayendo de sus bolsillos navajas y pistolas. La gente de las mesas contiguas se apresuró a alejarse lo más posible de la inminente zona de batalla; Draco, en cambio, se sentó cómodamente para presenciar el pleito, sonriendo con confianza.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —ladró una voz autoritaria. Era Charlie que venía a meter paz por la fuerza cumpliendo con su obligación apenas se enteró del chisme. Se metió en el epicentro mismo del problema y estiró los brazos para reclamar el espacio—. ¡Despejen! ¡Despejen! —ordenaba a uno y otro grupo—. ¡Nada de broncas aquí adentro! Si quieren partirse el hocico, váyanse allá afuera; pero bien lejos del antro, cabrones.

Hubo rezongos. Los cholos, no muy dispuestos a abandonar del todo los asuntos trascendentales que habían estado tratando antes de que los llamaran a pelear, decidieron aplazar los golpes.

—´Tá bien, Charlie, no habrá pleito —aseguró el cholo cabecilla. Charlie, conforme, regresó a su puesto en la entrada. El cholo se volvió hacia el trio, sus ojos vueltos dos rendijas en penumbras bajo la pañoleta que le cubría la frente y las cejas—. Ustedes cuídense, que nosotros vamos a estar al pendiente de que no escapen el bulto. En cuanto pongan un pie fuera de este lugar —adelantó el cuchillo con brusquedad, encajándolo en una barriga imaginaria —los vamos a filerear, mugres gringos.

Los cholos se alejaron, apuntándose los ojos con los dedos y luego señalándolos a ellos mientras advertían que los estaban "_watchando_". Crabbe y Goyle, que medio entendieron el confuso spanglish, se mantuvieron erguidos en su lugar, haciendo alarde de lo poco intimidados que estaban.

De lejos, un par de mujeres habían quedado fascinadas con el vigor que aparentaban los cuerpos de esos _gringos_ engreídos.

—¿Ya viste a esos gabachos? —la mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia su compañera, sonriendo con lujuria—. He oído que los matones son muy potentes.

Ambas rieron, excitadas por el peligro.

—Yo he oído que los _gringos_ tienen harta marmaja —aportó la otra, mordiéndose los labios—. ¡Vamos a ligárnoslos!

Sin más que agregar, ambas se lanzaron a la conquista.

—¡Hola, guapos! ¿Vienen solos?

Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron estáticos, con los traseros en el aire a centímetros de hacer contacto con sus asientos.

—¿Qué dicen estas? —preguntó Draco, ya harto de tantas interrupciones.

—No lo sé —respondió embobado Goyle, con los ojos clavados en el brillante remate del vestido que apenas bastaba para cubrir el área donde el tronco de la mujer se unía con las piernas—. ¡Pero son muy bellas!

—Ten cuidado, Goyle —advirtió Draco, intentado interponerse entre la debilidad de su amigo—, no vayas a caer en su trampa. Las mujeres son traicioneras, por eso yo no me he casado… —a su izquierda, el rechinido de una silla lo interrumpió. Draco volteó para ver a Crabbe alejarse con la otra fulana—. ¡Crabbe! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve acá…! —hubo otro rechinido a su derecha y, al voltear, el que se alejaba era Goyle—. ¡Goyle! ¿Acaso no oíste lo que te dije? ¡Par de estúpidos! Cuando regresen sin quinto alguno…

Se interrumpió entre balbuceos, un gay, agitando su melena larga y castaña, se sentó frente a él.

—¡Hola, guapo! —le dijo en inglés—. ¿Te quedaste solito? Yo soy Brenda ¿Y tú?

Draco torció el gesto.

Después de dos horas de improvisar bailes en la pista y compartir litros de cerveza con sus acompañantes que corrieron cuenta de sus bolsillos, Crabbe y Goyle estaban a punto de pisar tercera base: libres de la influencia del pudor a causa de la borrachera, se besuqueaban con las mujeres y metían sus manazas bajo la licra de sus vestidos sin que ellas se resistieran. Draco observaba asqueado.

—Estúpidos.

—¡Aich, no seas amargado! ¡Ay, esa canción me gusta! Vente, vamos a bailar —Brenda se levantó y tiró del brazo de Draco. Este se zafó con brusquedad.

—¡Piérdete! —escupió.

—¡Llegaron las tachas! —gritó alguien. La concurrencia celebró el anuncio con gritos de alegría y aplausos. Draco, en cambio, permaneció imperturbable ante el aviso, con el avinagrado rostro recargado en una mano.

Dando en el clavo, Brenda dedujo, basándose en la falta de entusiasmo del _gringuito_, que este no conocía las tachas. Maquinó darle una a ver si así aflojaba. El chico era muy sangrón, lo suficiente para hacer dimitir a cualquiera de sus planes de conquista; pero a él le gustaba muchísimo y no quería tirar la toalla sin haber agotado todos sus recursos.

—¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! —Brenda brincó en su lugar para llamar la atención del vendedor, que no tardó en arribar y ofrecer su mercancía—. Deme seis, porfis.

Volvió a sentarse y le ofreció una a Draco con su habitual melosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó este, receloso.

—Tachas, lindura: éxtasis —explicó Brenda agitando frente a sus ojos una pastilla que tenía grabada una "X"—. ¿No te suenan de nada? ¡Pero si todo en mundo en Estados Unidos las usa!

—Yo no soy estadounidense, soy…

No acabó la frase porque un borracho se estrelló violentamente contra su mesa. Brenda recibió el impacto de lleno y la tacha que traía en los dedos voló para finalmente aterrizar dentro del vaso con agua de Draco y esconderse entre sus hielos. Crabbe, al verlo tan amargado mientras ellos se divertían, quiso invitarle unos tragos para mitigarle el mal humor. Draco, que pocas ganas sentía de compartir la borrachera con sus traidores amigos, sólo le había aceptado aquel vaso con agua.

Mientras Brenda regañaba al ebrio y Draco, ajeno al malestar de su acompañante, se llevaba su vaso a los labios ignorante de su reciente contenido, Crabbe y Goyle se disponían a probar las pastillas que sus nuevas amigas les ofrecían. Simultáneamente, los tres empezaron a sentir los efectos de la droga.

—¡Órale! ¡Qué chido liro! —dijo Goyle en español, sintiendo que un globo de energía y felicidad se expandía sin descanso en su interior.

—¡Sííí, neta, _gay_! —quiso decir "_wey"_ imitando los modismos de sus amigas, pero Crabbe no estaba para reparar en errores sutiles ni sus amigos para corregirle, porque la necesidad de compartir la creciente euforia era urgente.

Sin perder tiempo, Goyle y las chicas decidieron darle rienda suelta a su renovada energía con un baile acelerado; Crabbe se apresuró en unírseles, arrojando el cigarro por encima de su hombro para que no le estorbara. El cigarro cayó en un vaso con licor que estaba en una mesa desocupada y se incendió. Un mesero que pasaba por ahí lo vio y trató de extinguir el pequeño fuego azotándolo con un trapo, pero este acabó por prenderse también. El mesero se asustó y lanzó el trapo al bote de basura. Viendo que dentro el fuego del trapo comenzaba a menguar, el mesero regresó tranquilamente a sus labores.

Pero la ilusión del trapo apagándose sólo duró lo que el hombre tardó en alejarse. Protegido dentro del bote de basura de las corrientes de aire que provocaban los movimientos de la clientela y alimentado por las colillas de cigarro, las envolturas grasientas de las botanas y el alcohol que resbalaba fuera de las latas y botellas supuestamente vacías, el fuego comenzó a avivarse. Nadie notó el humo que salía del bote de basura. Nadie notó las pequeñas llamas que surgían de él para empezar a lamer los muros, hasta que estas alcanzaron alturas descomunales.

—¡Traigan un extintor! —gritaba un hombre a la muchedumbre asustada que intentaba alejarse de las llamas que ya empezaban a dar cuenta de las inflamables cortinas.

Charlie, que había entrado alertado por los gritos de pánico, llegó a tiempo para ver el fuego expandirse a lo largo del local siguiendo la línea que marcaba la tela, escuchó al hombre y replicó:

—¡Mierda! ¡No hay extintor! ¡HUYAN! ¡HUYAN!

La gente se puso histérica. Cientos de personas corrían simultáneamente buscando salir por donde habían entrado, empujándose, escalando unos sobre otros, tirándose de los pelos y arrancando carne con las uñas para obtener ventaja y salir primero. Las pantallas empotradas en las columnas falsas explotaban a causa del sobre calentamiento; la decoración de los techos y las paredes caía sobre las cabezas en jirones incendiarios; las palmeras y las plantas artificiales se desplomaban derretidas a borbotones sobre plastas de plástico hirviente que reclamaban el suelo, avanzando como lava hacia los pies de la muchedumbre.

Hubo pocos que sostuvieron la cordura en aquel infierno. Recordando las salidas emergencia, se desprendieron de la muchedumbre que agolpaba la entrada para aventurarse a buscarlas. Valientes, volvieron al interior envuelto en llamas, cruzaron pasillos y pistas de baile protegiéndose con sus manos de la metralla de vidrios provocada por los estallidos de las botellas de licor y llegaron a las puertas alternas que los llevarían a la seguridad de la calle. Lanzando una exclamación de júbilo, uno de los intrépidos apretó el paso para llegar primero y empujó con el hombro para abrirlas.

—¡No manches! —increpó aterrorizado después de varios intentos fallidos—. ¡Pinche puerta, está pintada la hija de su puta madre!

—¡No mames, wey! —La gente se tiraba de los pelos, maldiciendo esa maldita técnica graffitera que hacía que los dibujos dieran la impresión de 3D.

Mientras tanto, Crabbe y Goyle se veían libres de los efectos de las tachas y el alcohol gracias al susto. Abandonaron a sus acompañantes a su suerte y corrieron dentro del local entre las mesas y el gentío enloquecido que se dirigía en dirección opuesta, intentando localizar a Draco.

—¡Ahí esta!

Como si el pandemónium de su alrededor no existiera, Draco y Brenda permanecían sentados frente a frente, mirándose embelesados. Draco estaba sorprendido de la extraña luminosidad que se desprendía de Brenda, algo así como uno de esos halos que lucían los santos pintados en cuadros religiosos. Nunca antes se interesó por descubrir el significado de ese fenómeno, pero ahora que lo tenía a la mano y comprobaba que era real y no mera licencia artística para hacer la ilustración más interesante, no pudo menos que desear palparlo. Su mano hizo el intento y aunque el tacto envió a su cerebro la información de que aquella luminosidad flamígera quemaba como mil soles, no pudo tocarla, la atravesó limpiamente hasta que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la mejilla de Brenda. Draco se conformó con acariciar su piel con el dorso entonces, pensando que, después de todo, los mortales no podían manosear lo divino a su antojo. Ya era demasiada suerte que aquel ángel se haya fijado en él y le permitiera contemplarle.

—¿Sabías que eres hermoso? —Draco, con cara de drogado y perdido, miraba a Brenda arrobado.

De pronto, Crabbe lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y tiró de él con brusquedad, intentando levantarlo.

—¡Déjame! —chilló Draco, manoteando para quitárselo de encima—. ¿No ves que estoy ligando?

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡Debemos escapar, nos vamos a calcinar! —gritaba Goyle para apoyar a Crabbe, intentando hacer que Draco entrara en razón y cooperara.

Sus palabras no llegaron a oídos de Draco, pero sí a los de Brenda. El halo divino que Draco había visto rodeándolo recuperó su verdadera forma y contribuyó con violencia a traer a Brenda a la realidad.

—¡Fuego! —aulló el gay—. ¡Fuego! ¡Oooh, Dios, me desmayo!

Brenda azotó cuán largo era. Crabbe aprovechó la conmoción que esto provocó en Draco y por fin logró cargárselo sobre un hombro. Sin más tiempo que perder, Goyle y él echaron a correr.

—¡No! ¡No, Brenda! ¡Te amo! ¡No me iré sin ti! ¡BRENDAAAAAAAAA!

Hicieron una parada exprés en los baños con la finalidad de medio ahogar a Draco en un retrete para evitar que volviera con Brenda y les malograra el rescate. Con el jefe cuerdo al fin, el trio exploró angustiado los rincones del _Lobohombo_ que la mayoría ya había recorrido buscando una salida. Como si alguien quisiera jugarles una broma macabra, descubrieron que las puertas de emergencia estaban pintadas; buscaron los extintores para apagar el fuego, pero los méndigos no estaban; la puerta por la que habían entrado y por la que Crabbe y Goyle habían intentado salir antes de acordarse de Draco, estaba ahora bloqueada por escombros incendiados; por último, siguieron a una gentío guiado por meseros, que gritaban que podían sacarlos a todos por la puerta de los empleados. Lamentablemente, al llegar a ellas se toparon con que estaban cerradas con candado. Las mujeres lloraron y los hombres gimieron ofreciendo falsas esperanzas, pero todos estaban convencidos de la inminente condena.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó fuera de quicio Goyle, contagiado por la histeria colectiva.

—¡Maldición! —con mano temblorosa, Draco sacó y empuñó su varita.

—Pero… Lupin dijo que no podíamos usar ma… —empezó a replicar Crabbe.

—Pues como dicen aquí: ¡Qué Lupin chingue a su madre! Yo no voy a morir rodeado de un montón de muggles sólo para complacer las exigencias de ese idiota.

Draco levantó su varita y comenzó las palabras de un hechizo que le ayudaría a volar la puerta, cuando alguien lo empujó y su varita salió expedida con rumbo a una jungla de pies donde se perdió. Draco se lanzó de cabeza en su busca, soportando pisotones, empellones y puntapiés. Cuando al fin la localizó y la tuvo al alcance, estiró los dedos lanzando una exclamación de triunfo… al mismo tiempo que un pie gigantesco caía sobre ella y la partía.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —gritó Draco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la conocida voz de Crabbe—. Me empujaron.

Goyle extrajo a Draco del interior de la gentuza; lucía demacrado y su mirada estaba opaca. La entrada del lobby de los empleados comenzó a arder y la gente volvió a gritar. Pronto, todos sintieron la sofocante ola de calor que precedía la llegada de las llamas.

—Vincent, Draco… —Goyle les lanzó una mirada vulnerable —¿Alguna vez les dije cuánto los quiero?

Sin más justificaciones, Gregory Goyle rodeó a sus amigos con sus fuertes brazos.

—Yo también los quiero —confesó Crabbe con voz aflautada, respondiendo al abrazo.

—Este sin duda es el fin — concluyó Draco con tono fúnebre. Resignado a su destino, cedió a una última muestra de afecto.

El trio se salvó a último minuto recordando que eran magos y que tenían más posibilidades de salir que volando una puerta. Se desaparecieron y aparecieron en las calles y, con la cara tiznada y las ropas chamuscadas, fueron al barrio que les había indicado aquel agente de viajes y usaron los servicios de correo que los magos locales tenían para comunicarse internacionalmente.

Draco garrapateó un venenoso reportaje que hablaba puras pestes sobre los antros nocturnos de los muggles mexicanos y luego escribió una carta donde volvía a dar un resumen de sus desventuras y exigía más dinero a Lupin para regresar a Inglaterra, arguyendo que lo habían perdido todo en el siniestro; vil mentira aquella: pues se sentía con derecho de quedarse el resto de los dólares como una indemnización. Lupin respondió con una empática misiva en donde ofrecía sus condolencias por el mal rato pasado. El escrito incluía a su vez otro sobre, expedido por el director general, en cuyo interior encontraron dinero, muy poco esta vez, y una nota. El director no se mostró tan comprensivo como Lupin, amenazó a Draco con despedirlo y demandarlo si volvía a hacer mal uso del dinero y luego le ordenó dirigirse a Estados Unidos y escribir un picante artículo (pues quería ofrecer a su clientela adicta a los muggles relatos estimulantes sobre estos y no «patrañas desprestigiantes») que hablara de una lujosa estética para caballeros en particular.

Ultrajado en lo más hondo, Draco rabió al saber que el director consideraba su terrible experiencia una patraña, pero acató la orden de todos modos. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de lugar podía ser una estética para caballeros, la perspectiva de ir a Estados Unidos le sentó como una briza refrescante. Todo era mejor que permanecer en México; en Estados Unidos por lo menos la gente hablaba inglés. Además, su padre, que había visitado E.U.A. en más de una ocasión, le había contado que ahí reinaba el orden, no había delincuencia y las calles estaban limpias.

A bordo del avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos, Draco miró por la ventanilla el panorama que ofrecía México desde el aire por última vez.

—¡Juro que no volveré a ese estúpido país! —imprecó con amargura.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, recibirlos me pone muy contenta! Disculpen mi atraso, se suponía que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero mis obligaciones me lo impidieron. Espero que la extensión del capítulo sea suficiente para compensarlos :3.

Aclaro que la desgracia del bar _Lobohombo_ está basada en hechos reales, ocurridos en octubre del año 2000, donde decenas de personas murieron y muchas más quedaron heridas gracias a un incendio y a la poca seguridad que ofrecían a sus clientes los dueños del antro. Las autoridades de México se pusieron muy duras con los clubes nocturnos desde entonces. Este fic fue escrito por aquel tiempo, cuando la noticia era reciente. El humor es más negro que nada, pero que se sepa, antes de que alguien decida lincharme, que la parodia también es un medio de criticar las negligencias de la sociedad.

_Respuesta a reviews anónimos:_

**kasandra potter **

¡Saludos, Kasandra! Aquí tienes ya la actualización. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Es un gusto saber que te haya parecido bien el lenguaje de los muchachos. Uno busca expresarse como mejor le parece y es un consuelo que haya quien lo entienda y no te condene por ello.


End file.
